Moulin Rouge
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Shy, innocent, sweet and lovely is what the tricky, mischievous and dominant Hinata Hyuuga wants her friends to think. In reality she is Lady Marmalade and once you get a taste you will not want anything else but her. DISCONTINUED


NEW NARUTO STORY

From The Puppet Masters

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Moulin Rouge

**Summary**: Shy, innocent, sweet and lovely is what the tricky, mischievous and dominant Hinata Hyuuga wants her friends to think. In reality she is Lady Marmalade and once you get a taste you will not want anything else but her.

**Main characters**: Hinata Hyuuga

**warming: **It will have side-pairings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**1****: **Prologue

* * *

><p>Hinata was very sad. She left the hot springs a few minutes ago and they didn't stop to criticize her shy behavior.<p>

Still sad she found herself on a park bench, alone.

"Hi, are you okay?" A girly voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Oh H-Hello Tenten." she replied.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing special. How you going?"

"I'm fine, but I'm more interested in knowing what is wrong with you."

...  
>"Hinata?"<p>

"The usual."

"Oh I see. Well I think you need to drop a little."

"It's easy to talk."

Silence prevailed for a moment until the shy girl began to speak. "You look nice today!"

Tenten who was looking at the clouds, awoke from her thoughts smiled. "Thank you."

"You took a bath?"

Patting her curled and wet hair Tenten smiled. "Yeah my mom told me not to go outside with wet hair."

"Oh."

"You also have taken bath, Hinata?"

"No. I was in the hot springs"

"Ah!"

The silence came again. The sound of footsteps of people, the laughter of children and the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees was relaxing but at the same time weird.

"Hey Hinata what you do today?" asked Tenten while Hinata hid as usual in her mask of lies.

"Hum, well I have no plans. My father wants me to be home early because my mom wants to have a family night." She said with a smile.

"Oh well. When you feel bored, you can come to me." Her friend said as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Thank you. But apparently the night in family will be very long. My mother started to complain saying that the life of a ninja was absorbing all of our time. Can you believe she said that all this is to make our human side disappear?" Hinata sweat dropped.

'_It's amazing how__ she__ doesn't lose her voice__ when __talking to me.'_

"She chases Neji, so he can stop training for a while."

Laughing, her friend assured her it was just a mother thing. Hinata smiled. "Well I wish you luck. You'll need it."

"Ehehe, thank you."

"Hello!"

'_That voice.'_ Hinata turned around slowly only to stare at his smile. "N-Naruto?" She choked up, blushed while her secret passion stayed for the smile.

Tenten looked at both and gave a very broad smile. She finds it very amusing the way she reacts when Naruto appears.

"Hello Naruto. How are you?" Tenten asked putting her hands into her pockets.

"I'm fine. I see you changed your clothes. You look great." Naruto noticed.

Tenten blushed and thanked. Hinata continued to stare at Naruto. His eyes were increasingly dark as the deep blue sea, his sincere smile and stripes on his face gave him a mischievous air and innocent at the same time.

'_Oh Naruto. You don't know what you do to my heart.'_ She thought smiling inwardly.

Hinata was so concentrated admiring Naruto, who did not heard nothing but her own heart beat uncontrollably by the blond.

"Hinata, Hinata." the voice of the blond called her. The sharp voice sounded tired and it seemed bored at the same time. The girl remained on the moon. The echo of his voice and laughter of Tenten were not enough to wake her up.

Until she stopped listening to his voice.

"What? What is it? Where is Naruto?"

Tenten gave her a smile and tapped her lightly on the back. "Naruto got tired of calling you, Hinata. So he decided to go away."

"What? But why? Aww!" She looked at the floor. "At this rate he will not even get more than 6 seconds with me."

Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You have to be less timid. You're always dreaming every time he appears. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't like you."

"Everyone knows I like him, but him. I'll never be able to show him my feelings. I'm afraid to play the fool in front of him."

"Don't be pessimistic, Hinata. Naruto is an excellent young man. He knows you're a great friend."

"I'll be just a friend."

"There are you again with such silliness. Hinata listen, you have to fight for his love. Yes he loves Sakura but nobody ever won anything without a fight. You should know that better than anyone."

Hinata suddenly smiled. Maybe she could be shy, sweet and innocent but Lady Marmalade wasn't.

"Hinata? Are you feeling better now?" Tenten asked, lowering her head to look at Hinata's smile.

"I think the key is confidence and a lot of willpower."

"That's right. Way to go." Tenten let out a giggle as a Hinata looked more confident and different.

Hinata mentally was planning her performance. To the ego it was all child's play...just like a puzzle ready to be complete.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata hugged Tenten. "Now I am much better, my friend. Thank you."

Surprised Tenten smiled and patted the head of the Hyuuga. "Friends are here for that. But I must confess that you have changed...hummm...very quickly in the last minute, Hinata."

"What can I say? I can be shy and more but I'm also a young heart that needs someone who is generous enough to donate blood to start pumping again. And that someone is Naruto."

Laughing, Tenten was enjoying more of this new Hinata. "I tell you I'm amazed. I like the way you see things. Who knew you could be like this in a few minutes."

_'__This and much more.'_

"You know how it is. Women are powerful in their way." Hinata closed her fists, smiling at the same time.

"You are absolutely right. I am eager to see how you're going to do things."

"I can fend me." Hinata smiled.

"Good. Let's have a dumplings? You know before you go home."

"Absolutely." she replied, starting to walk. As they walked, Hinata went again to the only place where her deepest secrets were safe. Tenten's voice started to sound muffled to her ears.

_'Get ready, Lady Marmalade.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well my friends, here's a new story. I had this story on the laptop for some time so I decided to put it today as a gift from us and the year 2011. I confess that we are not very festive today. Tragedies happens at all times. ;(

As I said I hope you enjoy this last story of 2011. Constructive feedback are always welcome. Thank you and have a good year.


End file.
